


Когда зрение возвращается

by Cirtaly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Gen, Illusions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда расследования завершаются внезапно, и виной тому бывают самые приземленные вещи...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда зрение возвращается

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок замечательной Сашке Огеньской по заявке с примерно таким содержанием: надо чего-то нежного, с суровой братской любовью и признаниями, но чтоб без слэша. Вот что-то в этом духе, надеюсь, и получилось.

Джону казалось, он попал в страшную сказку из тех, что читают тихим хриплым голосом, закатывая глаза и вообще всячески усиливая неприятное впечатление. Тому было несколько причин.  
Во-первых, лес. Дремучий, хлещущий ветками и капающий чем-то мерзким прямо за шиворот. Бежишь, только под ноги успевай глядеть — корни словно специально подставляются под ноги. Во-вторых, злодей. Самый настоящий маньяк с топором. Ходил по этому лесу и убивал ни в чем не повинных походников. Вон он, впереди несется, дороги не разбирая. Эй, дружище! Куда ж ты? Там ведь по карте болотце. Глубокое. Еще один привет из сказок. В-третьих, байронически бледный Шерлок. Нет, в сказках, что читали Джону в детстве, шерлоков не было. Тут уже взрослая сказка. Рыская по холоду, да, по обыкновению, голоду, сыщик подхватил простуду. И Джону совсем не нравилось, что сейчас Шерлок уже не совсем бледный, зато может похвастаться лихорадочным румянцем и булькающими хрипами в горле. Как бы в пневмонию не развилось.  
Джон перемахнул через корягу, узловатыми ветками напоминавшую гигантскую руку лесного тролля, рванулся за преступником, что было сил да скорости, не обратив поначалу внимания на хруст и сдавленное проклятие позади.  
Он почти догонял преступника. Тот хлюпал сапожищами по тропе сквозь болото, временами затравленно оборачиваясь, и Джон остановился на берегу. Взвел пистолет: сейчас маньяк полностью открыт для выстрела и не может уйти с линии огня — кругом топь. Человек с топором оглянулся на Джона, встретился с ним взглядом — неожиданно спокойным и даже ироничным — и сделал шаг. Трясина всхлипнула, принимая жертву, сомкнулась у человека над головой.  
— Ну, ничего себе... — высказался Джон и только тут заметил, что прибежал к болоту один. — Шерлок? Шерлок!  
Тут Джон вспомнил и корягу, и хруст — он искренне надеялся, что это была ветка — и поспешил обратно. Шерлок, неловко извернувшись, вцепился в узловатый сук и пытался подняться. Ноги, особенно правая, его не слушались, но сыщик все равно пыхтел, сопел и отчаянно не звал на помощь.  
Включились рефлексы врача: побежать, схватить за плечи, заставить оторваться от несчастного дерева, осторожно усадить.  
— Что ж ты не позвал?.. — укоризненный взгляд и надсадный кашель в ответ. — Ладно, молчи уж.  
Джон заставил детектива выпрямить ногу, стянул с нее ботинок, прощупал от лодыжки до колена. С восхищением выслушал замысловатые проклятия, которые, однако, не содержали ни одного слова табуированной лексики.  
— Вывих или перелом лодыжки, — вздохнул он, когда Шерлок, разразившись новым приступом кашля, замолчал. — Ничего хорошего. Не вертись. Шину наложу.  
О, теперь Джон был готов возблагодарить провидение за то, что не дало им бросить рюкзаки, как только началась погоня! Там была и веревка, и небольшая аптечка, и запас воды.  
— Зачем бы мне вертеться? — сипло спросил Шерлок и подозрительно уставился на друга. Тот пожал плечами, рассмеявшись.  
— Просто посиди спокойно. Я сейчас.  
Шерлок кивнул, и предпочел не уточнять, что сидеть как-нибудь иначе у него сейчас не достанет сил. Что нога болит неимоверно, все тело кажется ватным, а лес временами расплывается зелено-серым пятном. Опустив голову в кивке, Шерлок обнаружил, что поднять ее обратно совершенно невозможно. Равно как и воспринимать окружающее во всей полноте: звуки и краски потускнели, словно подернулись ретушью.  
Решил ничего не предпринимать на этот счет. Подумаешь, сидит человек в мокром лесу, уронил подбородок на грудь и сидит. Не ходит же с топором. И даже в болоте не тонет. Просто сидит. Ну, и зачем Джон так взволнованно говорит? Кстати, что он говорит?  
Шерлок сделал над собой усилие, почти нечеловеческое, и вслушался в слова друга.  
— ...лок, не вздумай мне тут терять сознание! Я тебя не доволоку, так что просыпайся. Шерлок!  
— Ничего я не потеряю... — пробубнил Шерлок, поднимая глаза, и взвыл от боли в лодыжке: Джон как раз решил прощупать ее еще раз. — За что?!  
— Извини. Похоже, все-таки, перелом.  
Джон наложил импровизированную шину, примотав к ноге Шерлока длинную ветку. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от прелестных ощущений, Шерлок проверил свой мобильный. Хмыкнул. Как и ожидалось...  
— Телефоны здесь не ловят, — констатировал он. — До дороги не меньше десяти миль. И та глухая. Думаешь, дойдем?  
— Ты — нет. Я сбегаю за помощью, а ты подождешь.  
Шерлок с облегчением вздохнул. Шевелиться не хотелось. Вообще ничего не хотелось. Разве что снова опустить голову, закрыть глаза и...  
— Эй! — ...и открыть из-за того, что кто-то хлопает по плечу. Ах, да, это ж Джон. — Ты куда опять? Здесь я тебя не оставлю!  
Ну, ладно, раз так нужно... Шерлок позволил Джону поднять себя на ноги и оперся ему на плечо, стараясь не наваливаться всем телом. Потом они куда-то шли. Джон, наверное, знал, куда, и это было хорошо. Шерлок же честно удерживал себя в вертикальном положении, не ступал на больную ногу, а, когда все-таки случалось задеть ею очередной корень, подло вылезающий из-под земли, шипел сквозь зубы что-то не очень доброе.  
Впереди показался небольшой домик с осевшим крыльцом и расползающимися от старости рамами.  
— Здесь он оставлял их, — чуть задыхаясь проговорил Шерлок прямо Джону в ухо и сухо раскашлялся. Тот от неожиданности отшатнулся и едва успел подхватить Шерлока, который потерял от резкого движения опору и чуть не упал.  
— Отлично. Значит, мы и получим доказательства, и тебя от дождя спрячем. А пока помолчи.  
Да нет же... Джон опять слышит не то... Шерлок зажмурился, пережидая, пока исчезнут клещи, вцепившиеся в лодыжку с новой силой. Не исчезли. Зато вдруг вырвалось что-то не вполне пристойное. Ну, хоть не мелодраматические стоны, и то хлеб, рассудил Шерлок.  
— Тише-тише, — Джон крепче сжал его плечо. — Немного осталось. Потерпи.  
Джон поспешно втащил Шерлока в дом и уложил на истертый диванчик у окна.  
— Ну, вот. Подождешь меня?  
Шерлок не удостоил ответом столь нелепый вопрос, глянул на друга, высокомерно приподняв бровь. Какие варианты могут быть? Джон только головой покачал. Коснулся ладонью лба Шерлока, и тот чуть не охнул от удивления — настолько она показалась прохладной.  
— Ты горишь, — доктор нахмурился, помогая Шерлоку стянуть куртку и устраивая поудобней. — И дышать тяжело?  
Шерлок опять ничего не сказал, скользнул глазами по запущенной обстановке и застыл, уставившись в потолок. Джон вздохнул. Сухой кашель, очень высокая температура и бледность. Румянец, что насторожил Джона в лесу, исчез, но так даже хуже. Острая пневмония. Возможно, крупозная. Шерлоку очень нужен осмотр в нормальных условиях. И лечение. Так, антибиотик вроде был...  
Пока Джон возился с аптечкой, Шерлок вслушивался и внюхивался в окружающее. Всматриваться не хотелось. Все, что нужно, он уже увидел, когда Джон втаскивал его сюда. Кстати, тот человек делал примерно то же самое со своей добычей. Растоптана тропа, порог сбит, словно ему уже полвека, но доски свежие, меняли не больше пяти лет назад, и самое главное: следы не очень тщательной уборки и пятна крови. Деталей, увиденных внутри комнаты, Шерлоку хватило, чтобы полностью восстановить картину убийств.  
Наконец, Джон набрал нужную дозу антибиотика в шприц. Игла вошла в мышцу, и Шерлок резко втянул носом воздух, распахивая глаза.  
— Ты в порядке? — забеспокоился Джон. — Нет, я знаю, что не в порядке, но...  
Шерлок молча отвернулся. Джон хотел уйти за помощью, так пусть идет. Шерлок и сам справится. Диван тут почти удобный, а на пыль и запах тлена можно не обращать внимания. На лоб опять легла ладонь, и Шерлок фыркнул бы и сбросил ее, если б не изнуряющая тяжесть во всем теле. А дальше уже и упрямиться не хотелось — ладонь сменил платок, мокрый холодный платок. Нет, не так: мокрый, восхитительно, потрясающе холодный платок. То, что нужно. Шерлок закрыл глаза, сдерживая недостойный великого сыщика блаженный вздох. Даже настырные клещи на лодыжке на миг разжались.  
— Здесь вода, — Шерлок услышал, как булькнуло что-то сбоку и опустилось на пол. Джонова фляжка с выгравированным единорогом. — Захочешь — пей. Я скоро вернусь.  
Трухлявые половицы заскрипели, хлопнула дверь, и Шерлока оглушила тишина лесного домика. Здесь было... нехорошо. На чердаке завывал ветер, по растрескавшемуся стеклу ползли зябкие капли дождя. По углам копошились призраки. Например, вон в том, дальнем, сидела женщина с волнистыми рыжими волосами. Одна прядь до сих пор свисает грязным комом с гвоздя. Ей было уже не больно, когда ее вздернули за шиворот, и спутанная прядь зацепилась за гвоздь. А вот здесь, прямо возле дивана он обычно ставил топор. Жаль, теперь суду не представить орудие убийства. Но может быть где-то здесь найдется запасное топорище?.. Это будет немного другой топор...  
Так... Еще один. Не топор. Призрак. Вон, за столом сидит, тиной от него несет. Нет. Будет нести. А пока просто сидит в одиночестве, ножик в столешницу втыкает. Потом достает с натугой и обратно. Скучно ему. Под потолком жужжит мясная муха, круги наворачивает. Медленно спускается человеку прямо на нос. Тот не замечает. Кидает опять нож в грубую доску. По ней трещина ползет. А по лицу человека — муха. Вокруг никого, лишь серость и скука... И только холмики подле крыльца немного разгоняют тоску.  
Шерлок тихо выдохнул и со всхлипом открыл глаза, выдирая себя из горячечного сна. Дико глянул на дальний угол и на стол, где только что видел утопшего убийцу. Глупый кошмар. Всего лишь. 

Джон спешил вернуться к оставленному в одиночестве другу. Лес оставался все таким же мокрым и скользким, с веток срывались зябкие капли, в кустах затаилось зверье, которому неохота подставлять шкурку под потоки воды с неба. Джон даже им завидовал — так же спрятаться у него пока не выйдет. Оставалось лишь спешить, осторожно перешагивать через коряги, чтоб не повторить судьбу Шерлока, и костерить на чем свет стоит местных полицейских. Джон нашел возвышение, где сеть уже ловила, и позвонил в полицию ближайшего городка, которая и позвала на помощь лондонский Скотланд Ярд, а те — Шерлока.  
Эти милые люди очень обрадовались сообщению о найденном месте захоронения жертв, но в ответ на просьбу о помощи только грустно признались, что пока отправить они никого не могут, поскольку нет свободных машин. Прямо сейчас ведь никто не умирает, верно? Как только освободятся сотрудники с дежурств, тут же помчатся. Голос в трубке был столь опечален и так искренне раскаивался, что Джон даже слов не нашел, чтобы возразить. Спасибо, хоть узнали точные координаты Джона и пообещали — группа полицейских и медиков появится часов через восемь. Ладно. Восемь часов это не трое суток. Можно потерпеть.  
А пока Джон бежал к лесному домику, оставляя для подмоги вешки. Наконец-то, вон он, скособочившийся, виден уже меж деревьев. Вроде казалось, недалеко ушел, а все равно не меньше километра получилось. Влетел в комнату, глянул на Шерлока, чертыхнулся, бросаясь к дивану. Болезный пытался дотянуться до фляжки, а когда достал, то не смог отвинтить крышку, и теперь просто ждал Джона, прижав к груди вожделенную бутыль с водой и сверкая из-под нагревшегося компресса лихорадочно горящими глазами. Температура, очевидно, спадать и не думала. Джон вынул из слабых пальцев горлышко фляжки, быстро открыл.  
— Пей, дружище. Прости, что так долго.  
Вдоволь напившись, Шерлок отвел дружескую руку.  
— Все в порядке. Скоро приедут?  
— К вечеру, — вздохнул Джон, убрал со лба Шерлока бесполезный теперь платок. — Будет лучше, если ты все это время проспишь. Получится?  
— Не знаю… — хмыкнул в ответ Шерлок, вытер рукавом лоб.  
Джон иронично улыбнулся. Проверил, хорошо ли зафиксирована нога Шерлока.  
— Рассказать тебе сказку?  
— А это поможет? — Шерлок недоверчиво поднял бровь.  
Джон рассмеялся, усаживаясь на пол.  
— Не знаю. Но снотворное мы в лес не брали.  
Шерлок повернулся лицом к Джону, взгляд упал на замызганный стол за его спиной. С ножки криво ухмылялись вырезанные ножом буквы. «Скучно». Подумал, что от жара у него галлюцинации, вздохнул и на выдохе раскашлялся. Кашлял сильно и долго. Со скребущими скрипами в груди и навалившейся после, как груда набитых опилками подушек, усталости.  
— Делай, что хочешь, — хрипло выдавил Шерлок, когда приступ, наконец, закончился. Джон нахмурившись, кивнул, влил в друга еще воды и сделал новый компресс.  
— Ладно. Вот тебе сказка. Жил-был маленький мальчик, которого очень любили родители. Они все для него делали, покупали игрушки и книжки, какие бы он ни попросил, — Джон принялся распаковывать рюкзак Шерлока, в который были сложены спальные мешки. Его голос доносился откуда-то издалека, то приближаясь, то снова улетая, словно раскачиваясь на волнах.  
— ...И их за это убил злобный монстр?  
— Помолчи, — строго, теперь совсем близко. Если б веки не были такими тяжелыми, Шерлок бы смог увидеть, действительно ли Джон приблизился, или просто лихорадка играет с сознанием.  
— Никаких монстров, — продолжает Джон. Шерлока накрывает большое теплое мягкое. Открыть глаза все-таки удается, и Шерлок обнаруживает, что Джон расправил оба спальника и укрыл ими друга. Теплее не становится, наоборот, Шерлок замечает, наконец, бьющий его озноб.  
— Никаких, — послушно выдыхает Шерлок. — Тогда что с ними случилось?  
— Просто однажды они умерли от старости. С людьми такое случается.  
Шерлок зарывается под спальник с головой. Здесь не видно ни стола с издевательской надписью, ни мерзкого угла, откуда отчетливо несет трупным запахом... Джон садится на край дивана, и Шерлок чувствует сквозь спальники его тепло. Оно живое и действительно может согреть.  
— Я знаю, что случается с людьми.  
На грудь ложится теплая ладонь, легонько хлопает.  
— Помолчи, попросил же, — дождавшись согласного фырканья, Джон продолжает. — Сначала умер папа, и у мальчика стало вполовину меньше родительской любви, и стало чего-то не хватать. Чего-то очень важного. Ты еще не спишь?  
— Слушаю. Что было дальше? — отзывается Шерлок из-под импровизированного одеяла.  
— Дальше... Мальчик не понимал, чего ему не хватает, и просто просил у мамы новые игрушки и книжки. Мама покупала ему игрушки и продолжала любить. Ведь она его мама. Только мальчик не замечал, что маме очень плохо без папы. Просто потому, что не умел любить в ответ — не знал, как. А те, кто не способен любить, всегда немного слепы. Потом мама мальчика умерла. Однажды просто сказала, что очень устала, прилегла на кровать и умерла, — говорит Джон глухо.  
— Зачем ты мне рассказываешь такое, Джон?  
Шерлок изумленно поднимает голову и напарывается на холодный пустой взгляд утопленника. Обнаруженный, тот замолкает и просто наставляет на Шерлока вздувшиеся от сырости глазные яблоки. Так... Спокойно. Он ненастоящий. Джон видел его смерть. Шерлок просто спит, а измученный мозг показывает кошмары. Ничего нет удивительного или страшного в том, что рядом сидит мертвец, а его ладонь лежит на грудине Шерлока и кажется невыносимо тяжелой. Легкие словно сдавливают тиски, и воздух истекает из них. Шерлок отчаянно разевает рот, пытается скинуть мертвую руку, но дышать от этого легче не становится. Остается только звать на помощь, глупо растрачивая воображаемые остатки воображаемого воздуха.  
Когда тот закончился, мозг разрешил Шерлоку очнуться. Шерлок обнаружил себя, уткнувшимся мокрым (о, Господи, он что, плакал во сне?!) лицом в рубашку Джона и вцепившимся ему в плечи мертвой хваткой. А тот обнимал его, гладил по спине, как ребенка, и шептал на ухо что-то невнятно-ласковое. Так успокаивают лошадей, когда они пугаются змеи в траве. Или детей, когда им снятся кошмары.  
— Знал бы, что ты так боишься фей, ни за что бы не стал о них рассказывать, — хмыкнул Джон, заметив, что Шерлок проснулся. И после неловкого молчания ободряюще добавил:  
— Это не слезы, а пот, если тебя беспокоит. Жар немного спал. Хоть какая-то польза от кошмаров, верно?  
Шерлок через силу усмехнулся, разжал пальцы, отпуская Джона.  
— Так ты рассказывал мне про фей?.. И на каком моменте потерял слушателя?  
— Почти сразу! — с деланным возмущением воскликнул Джон, укладывая друга обратно. — И, между прочим, надолго. Я намеренно выбрал самую скучную сказку, чтобы ты быстрее заснул.  
— Тогда что ты возмущаешься? — слабо улыбнулся Шерлок, натянул «одеяло» до подбородка и глубоко втянул носом воздух. Как же хорошо, когда его много!  
Джон только головой покачал. Шерлок держался молодцом. Это утешало, но Джону не нравился его измученный вид — под наблюдение бы Шерлока, да с возможностью тщательного подбора курса лекарств. Он отогнул край спальника, оголил опять плечо друга. Пришло время очередного укола.  
— Ты бредил, — сообщил он Шерлоку между делом. — Очень любопытно.  
Тот заинтересованно отвел взгляд от истрескавшегося потолка, посмотрел на Джона.  
— Правда? И что я говорил?  
— Ну, ты рассказывал об этом бедняге, который здесь обитал.  
— Он убивал людей, Джон. Здесь. А не обитал, - уронив голову и снова остекленело уставясь в потолок, строго поправил Шерлок.  
— Ага... Ну, вот. Подробно, в красках, - слегка улыбаясь говорил Джон, убирая уже ненужный шприц. — Не ожидал от тебя такой образности. И даже в бреду дедукция у тебя идеальна.  
Шерлок вздохнул, устало закрыл глаза.  
— Жаль, ничего не помню.  
Джон коснулся его лба — опять поднимается температура. Нет, нужен другой антибиотик. Этот бесполезен. Где же помощь? Шерлок спал долго, около шести часов. Они должны скоро приехать. Может, для разнообразия соизволят появиться раньше назначенного? Джон мысленно ворчал на неповоротливых слуг закона и укутывал друга в мягкий кокон.  
Шерлок, кажется, опять провалился в нездоровый сон. Дыхание участилось, глазные яблоки под веками задвигались. Если Шерлок снова увидит кошмар... Предыдущий Джону не понравился, что бы тому ни привиделось. С такой силы животным ужасом и беспомощностью он сталкивался разве что в Афганистане у мальчишек, получивших первый огнестрел. А Шерлок мальчишкой не был.  
Примостившись на краю дивана, Джон доел остатки бутербродов. Шерлок все равно из-за жара не голоден. Отряхнул крошки с рук, повернулся к другу проверить, как он, и чуть не отшатнулся в растерянности. Шерлок был напуган. До смерти. Горел глазами, бледнел лицом. Вцепился пальцами в край спальника до боли в костяшках. Он выглядел так, будто перед ним не Джон, а чудище с клешнями и щупальцами, готовое его съесть.  
— Что с тобой? Шерлок, ты меня узнаешь? — мягко спросил Джон.  
Услышав знакомый голос, Шерлок ощутимо расслабился. Осмысленно теперь смотрел на друга с облегчением.  
— Да, Джон. Это ты... — спросил растерянно, повел рукой по спальнику, будто в поисках. Джон поймал его ладонь, сжал.  
— Конечно, я. Кто же еще? — опустился рядом с диваном на колени, отвел мокрые кудри со лба.  
Шерлок вздохнул, поморщившись из-за мерзкого запаха тления, опять ударившего в ноздри. Вцепился взглядом в Джона, силился не смотреть ни на что другое в комнате. Все здесь вызывало в нем отвращение и потусторонний ужас: от засаленных занавесок и изломанной флейты на столе до портрета Эдгара По, желтеющего со стены.  
— Не знаю. Кто угодно. Не давай мне больше засыпать. Не хочу.  
— Хорошо, — Джон спокойно кивнул, отпуская ладонь Шерлока. — Осталось недолго потерпеть. Скоро нас заберут.  
Отошел к рюкзаку, чувствуя на себе его пристальный взгляд. Что же может настолько напугать самого Шерлока Холмса? Поспешно вернулся со свежим платком, снова взял Шерлока за руку, а свободной вытер пот с его лица.  
— Рассказывай тогда, — тепло улыбнулся другу Джон. — Чтобы не спать.  
— Что рассказывать?  
— Да что хочешь, — Джон пожал плечами, устроился на полу поудобнее, оставаясь в поле зрения Шерлока — ему это явно было просто необходимо. — Можешь вспомнить свою бредовую дедукцию, например.  
Шерлок нетвердо кивнул, оглядел еще раз комнату, отдельно задержавшись на кукольной ручке, валявшейся в двух шагах.  
— Здесь довольно долго жил в одиночестве мужчина, лет тридцати пяти, — очевидно и не требует пояснений. — Имел хорошее образование, подозреваю, юридическое, — с дивана Шерлоку видно только уголок диплома, но он все равно узнал герб Кембриджа и цвета юридического. — Вообще рос в обеспеченной семье, но, возможно, рано лишился отца и матери. С точки зрения окружающих был весьма успешен, пока недавно не разорился. Играл на флейте, любил хорошую прозу. Постепенно забросил все старые увлечения, когда переехал сюда.  
Джон слушал со все возрастающим удивлением.  
— А почему он стал убивать людей?  
— Ему было скучно, — ответил Шерлок, сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица. Джона же передернуло, он крепче обхватил запястье друга, приблизился к нему, оперевшись локтем на край дивана.  
— Тебе тоже бывает скучно. Но ты не убиваешь людей. Как можно ни с того, ни с сего начать бегать по лесу с топором?  
— За дровами? — попытался пошутить Шерлок. — Джон, я не могу влезть ему в голову!  
Джон выжидательно поднял брови. Что, правда, не можешь? Обычно тебе удается, говорил весь его вид.  
— Он был... — Шерлок со вздохом подчинился молчаливой просьбе. — Ему всю жизнь было скучно, и он не мог понять, почему. Его любили родители, были приятели, но чего-то не хватало. Я не... — Шерлок скривился. Не хотелось ему строить предположения об устройстве мозгов данного конкретного индивида. — Слушай, просто бывают у людей диссоциальные расстройства. Иногда они не понимают ценности человеческой жизни, зато отнимать ее оказывается весело. Или просто приносит облегчение скуке. Думаю, он убивал и раньше, но социальные ограничители не дали развернуться. А здесь... пусто. Глухо. Пропало все, что могло хоть как-то сдерживать чудовище внутри.  
— Вот как...  
Шерлок хрипло раскашлялся, отворачивая лицо от друга.  
— Да, мне тоже бывает скучно. Я тоже учился на юридическом. Но никогда бы...  
— Шерлок, ты что? — изумленно выдохнул Джон.  
— Ничего, — Шерлок ткнулся носом в обивку спинки дивана и снова тяжело закашлялся от пыли. — Тут важно вот что...  
— Что? — вконец запутавшийся Джон взял Шерлока за подбородок, заставил посмотреть на себя. — Шерлок, что тебе снилось, черт побери?!  
— Всю картину портишь ты, — улыбался Шерлок отсутствующе. Он, кажется, не обратил никакого внимания на вопрос Джона. — Ты взял и отнял у меня одиночество. Или наоборот.  
— Не нужно ничего... — попытался утихомирить друга Джон.  
Приподнял его голову и заставил хлебнуть воды, пока Шерлок в относительном сознании. Тот фыркнул, поспешно глотая, снова уронил голову и продолжил, быстро, словно боялся, что не успеет договорить, и случится нечто непоправимое.  
— Он говорил, те, кто не может любить, слепы. Наверное, он прав. Мертвые не ошибаются, им должно быть скучно заниматься глупостями.  
— Шерлок...  
— Раньше не думал об этом. Никого не пускал близко, даже брата вышвырнул... То есть он сам... — досадливая гримаса. — Неважно. А потом пришел ты. Взял и сделал меня зрячим. Без спросу, — закончил он речь, укоризненно вздохнув.  
Джон озадаченно уставился на друга, который замолчал теперь надолго, ибо опять закрыл глаза, задышал ровно и глубоко. Только будить его вроде бы не нужно.  
— Эх, ты... Конечно, ты меня любишь, — покачал головой Джон. — Думал, это настолько очевидно, что даже в озвучивании не нуждается. Как и обратное.  
Потом Шерлок спал, вцепившись в край одеяла, а Джон сидел рядом и глядел, как приходят ранние лесные сумерки. Потом были оклики подошедших полицейских и их фонари, прорезающие муть непогоды, и медики с носилками. Счастливые до невозможности судмедэксперты и задумчивый детектив-инспектор.  
Дальше Джон уехал с все также безмятежно спящим Шерлоком в госпиталь. Сидел уже там, в кресле, выслушав точный диагноз и благодарность за профессиональную первую помощь, и ждал, пока друг очнется.  
— Спасибо, Джон, — прозвучал вдруг в тишине тихий голос, когда Джон уже начал клевать носом.  
Он сдвинул кресло ближе.  
— За что, дружище? — улыбнулся Джон.  
— За... Я все помню, — твердо ответил Шерлок. — И помню, что забыл сказать спасибо. За зрение.  
Тихо рассмеявшись, Джон покачал головой.  
— Тебе спасибо. Ты вернул мне жизнь.  
— Это было не трудно.  
Шерлок тут же вернул себе надменный вид — еще бы, его благодарность не принимают!  
— И тебе тоже всегда пожалуйста, — фыркнул Джон.  
Мгновение Шерлок смотрел надувшись на улыбающегося до ушей друга, но не выдержал и рассмеялся. Джон к нему присоединился и вдруг понял: иногда надо озвучивать очевидное. Просто... чтобы держать глаза открытыми


End file.
